


Dekiagaru

by Haganemaru



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un monde parmi tant d'autre, un des leurs a disparu, remplacé par son original. La douleur qu'ils éprouvent tous se faire ressentir... au détour d'un cerisier, Shaoran découvre la seule personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dekiagaru

Shaoran referma la porte de la suite de l’auberge luxueuse où Kurogane-san, Fye-san, Princesse Sakura, Mokona et lui-même résidaient depuis presque cinq jours et soupira de tristesse. Le regard des autres sur sa personne lui pesait un peu. Depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Tokyo, après le départ de son clone, les silences l’indisposaient souvent. Ils avaient l’habitude de son physique mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui leur hurlait sans arrêt qu’il n’était pas… Lui.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en entendant les voix étouffées des autres locataires de la suite. Lui parti, ses « compagnons de voyages » semblaient s’être détendu. Ses cheveux châtain se glissèrent devant ses yeux alors que la voix douce de la princesse Sakura résonnait encore plus assourdie. Ses yeux marron fixaient ses bottes noires sous son pantalon brun, songeant qu’il devrait s’éloigner un peu, visiter ce pays qu’il découvrait depuis qu’il était « sorti » de son caisson. Ses sens n’étaient pas encore tous développés à leur maximum et le combat qui l’avait opposé à son double n’avait fait que l’affaiblir un peu plus, le blessant à la jambe.

Shaoran se redressa, les plis de son long manteau blanc se défroissant dans le mouvement tandis que le bandeau assorti qui cintrait son front se mettait un peu à luire sous le soleil traversant la fenêtre proche. Les anneaux qui refermaient sa cape sur son tee-shirt noir cliquetèrent alors qu’il s’avançait vers la sortie d’un pas déterminé, sa main se crispa sur sa ceinture, son arme bien « cachée » en lui, ne demandant qu’à sortir au moindre problème. Sa tunique blanche rendait ses yeux un peu plus clairs, presque ambre sous les rayons de l’astre solaire. Il restait bras nus en cette chaude journée, n’ayant pas pris le temps d’attraper ses brassières blanches pour compléter sa tenue…

Il ne voulait plus être sous les yeux des autres…

De ceux de Kurogane-san qui avait vu la marque de l’assassin de sa mère pendant son enfance… la même qui avait été apposée sur sa tenue noire, emblème rouge sang qui l’avait nargué. Le ninja noir savait qu’il était innocent, la sorcière des dimensions avait confirmé son emprisonnement mais… son regard rouge se tintait parfois de tristesse en songeant à son autre… Lui.

L’œil azuré triste et lointain de Fye-san, son orbite vide cachée sous un bandeau noir brodé de bleu ciel, assorti à sa tenue blanche. Il savait très bien que ce n’était pas Shaoran le responsable de son état… il n’en voulait même pas à son double mais… pour lui, il était responsable de l’énucléation de son œil gauche par son clone dans des circonstances… dramatiques.

La princesse Sakura ne lui parlait pas du tout… la seule chose qu’elle avait soufflé fut un « même si vous avez son physique, vous n’êtes pas Lui » à la fois doux et lointain…

Effectivement, ils étaient différents et pourtant si similaires. Même physique, même voix, même façon de se mouvoir ou de combattre mais si son clone avait maintenant ce regard froid et déterminé, lui gardait cette innocence malgré son enfermement à ses sept ans.

Seul Mokona restait calme en sa présence, les seuls propos tristes du lapin blanc avaient été à Tokyo où il lui avait soufflé qu’il avait dû les voir à travers son œil… les voir heureux, souriant et presque en paix malgré leurs aventures.

La pauvre boule de poils était victime d’un changement d’air dans ce monde, eux-mêmes en avaient souffert à leur arrivée, les faisant tous s’évanouir sur le champ face aux regards écarquillés d’un aubergiste et sa femme, Sorata et Arashi.

Sans possibilité de repartir, ils étaient dans l’obligation de rester dans ce monde relativement calme, habillés comme les autochtones et se fondant dans la masse des villageois.

Ses pas le poussèrent à sortir de la ville, longeant le ruisseau dans le but d’aller se poster sous un grand cerisier, souriant mentalement avec amertume en pensant que le seul cerisier qu’il connaissait ne pouvait plus le voir en face de lui. Son regard lointain et pensif se porta sur l’eau miroitante à ses pieds.

Pendant ces dix années d’enfermement avec Fei Wang Lead, Shaoran avait espéré que cet œil, cette moitié de son coeur aurait fait germer en son clone un embryon de cœur afin qu’il n’ait plus besoin de « ça » pour vivre normalement.

Pourquoi cette situation ? Il avait tant espéré que cela ne se passe pas ainsi, qu’il n’aurait pas à l’arrêter dans ces meurtres à répétition alors qu’il était programmé pour tuer si quelque chose venait à le détourner des plumes qu’il recherchait encore.

A quoi pouvait bien penser son double ce regard vairon, froid et lointain planté dans le sien alors que la lame de Hi-en s’enfonçait dans sa jambe tandis que son attention était troublée par le cri de la princesse Sakura, laissant à son clone la possibilité de le blesser ?

A quoi avait-il songé en regardant Sakura pleurer dans ses bras pendant que l’unique plume de Tokyo disparaissait en elle ? Se rappelait-il des moments passés avec elle pendant son enfance ? De son amour pour elle ? De son amitié avec les deux hommes l’accompagnant ?

Shaoran reporta son regard sur l’herbe qu’il foulait d’un pas plus lent maintenant, perdu dans ses pensées, des petites pâquerettes frôlaient ses bottes noires, ondulant sous son pas qui écrasait malgré lui la verdure tendre… ignorant qu’un regard était posé sur lui.

Le bruit d’un corps se redressant fit se raidir Shaoran, l’amenant à poser son regard brun sur l’arbre où il espérait s’arrêter pour réfléchir et le jeune homme se tétanisa… Il était là.

Son clone se tenait face à lui, le visage encore un peu barbouillé de sang, habillé de cet ensemble noir que lui-même avait porté jusqu’à récemment mais ne possédant pas la marque de Lead. Il tenait le fourreau de Hi-en dans sa main droite, la gauche restant le long de son corps dans une attitude figée et peu humaine. Les yeux vairons le regardaient avec détachement, l’un d’un doux marron identique aux siens et l’autre azuré comme Fye, indifférent au fait que Shaoran se préparait au combat face à lui.

\- Il n’y a pas de plume dans ce monde…

Sa voix neutre le choqua, habitué à l’entendre parler dans son subconscient de manière passionnée et déterminée… n’était-il devenu qu’une carcasse vide de sentiments ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il  
\- Je recherche les plumes de la princesse… mais toi, que fais-tu ici, seul ?  
\- Cela ne te concerne pas… Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? continua Shaoran sous le silence de son double.  
\- Je le devais…  
\- Je dois t’arrêter… Tu ne tueras plus…

Sur ces mots, Shaoran vit son clone se précipiter vers lui dans un mouvement agile, lançant sa jambe rapidement en direction de sa tête, ce qu’il évita sans problème en se penchant au dernier moment, respirant un peu plus vite alors que leurs mouvements s’enchaînaient sans faille. Même combattant, mêmes mouvements de jambes, deux faces d’une même pièce qui s’affrontaient dans un combat presque silencieux, leurs regards ne se quittant pas une seconde.

Dans un mouvement rapide, le clone surprit Shaoran qui se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant se cogner violemment contre le gros cerisier derrière lui. Le jeune homme cracha du sang sur le sol alors qu’il sentait contre son cou, une main se resserrer, le redressant. Le geste le fit grimacer un instant tandis que face à lui, son double se positionnait, le regardant avec un soupçon d’incertitude.

Le silence se faisait, aucun ne bougeait, se fixant, semblant rechercher les différences entre eux mais mis à part ce regard vairon, ils étaient identiques… des jumeaux presque parfaits, des doubles. Shaoran voyait quelques interrogations dans les yeux de son clone alors que celui-ci posait sa seconde main à plat sur son torse haletant, suivant sans comprimer le rythme avant qu’il ne se débatte brusquement, le faisant reculer d’un pas.

C’est malgré tout surpris qu’il se rua sur lui, échangeant à nouveau moult coups et prises de combat, se souvenant de tous les conseils que Seichiro avait fournis dans l’enfance de son double, conseils qui l’aidèrent lorsqu’il croisa rapidement ses bras devant son visage, retenant la jambe de son double alors que celui-ci essayait de l’atteindre. Shaoran ne put malheureusement pas retenir l’autre jambe qu’une vrille lui envoya dans les côtes, le faisant rencontrer violemment un rocher.

De nouveau, il s’y fit bloquer, une main sur son torse, percevant les battements fous de son cœur, énervé par le combat et l’autre plongée dans ses cheveux châtain, amenant son visage face à celui de son jumeau. Shaoran voyait des questions s’inscrire lentement dans ces yeux vairons, ce regard si différent du sien alors que leurs visages et l’ensemble de leurs corps étaient identiques.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Qu… quoi ? souffla-t-il douloureusement  
\- Pourquoi je me sens complet en te touchant ?  
\- … Complet ?  
\- Comme si j’étais… achevé.

Shaoran le regardait silencieusement, un instant calmé par les intonations lentes de sa voix, montrant son incertitude… émotion qu’il ressentait sûrement pour la première fois depuis que la moitié de son cœur l’avait quitté. Le regard de son clone restait posé sur ses yeux, semblant le sonder pour trouver en lui cette réponse qu’il ignorait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela se passait comme ça.

Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant sur sa joue la main rude de Shaoran, il ne pouvait le nommer autrement, le caresser un instant, posant ses yeux interrogatifs sur sa main, paraissant étonné de la voir circuler sur sa peau endommagée par ses coups.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi ?  
\- Je… je ne sais pas… murmura Shaoran

La main qui lui tenait les cheveux se crispa alors qu’un éclair de colère face à ce sentiment de précarité qui le parcourait alors qu’il ne devait ressentir que détermination pour cette quête des plumes de la princesse. Son esprit vacilla un instant, le regard de son original le dévisageant avec questionnement, la même interrogation le gagnait.

Qu’est-ce qui avait changé.

\- Que ressens-tu ?  
\- … Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il. Comme si… j’étais enfin entier… quand je ne te touche pas, je me sens vide… si vide.

Shaoran essaya de lever la main vers son clone en vue de le toucher à son tour mais celui-ci sauta en arrière, virevoltant dans les airs, méfiant envers les gestes de Shaoran mais toujours aussi interrogatif vu qu’il ne partait pas de ce monde où aucune plume ne demeurait. Le jeune homme se releva lentement, grimaçant en se tenant les côtes d’une main, son regard brun sur son adversaire… s’il pouvait encore l’appeler ainsi.

\- Peut-être… que tu as créé ton propre coeur, Shaoran… c’est peut…  
\- Non. Lead ne m’a pas fabriqué pour ressentir mais pour agir et rechercher les plumes.  
\- Tu restes un être vivant ! Pas une machine…

En prononçant ces mots, Shaoran s’était redressé, regardant son clone s’avancer vers lui en tendant une main qui lui paraissait maintenant si fragile et non plus meurtrière. Lentement, il posa son doigt sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, suivant ses traits d’un doigt céleste, longeant son œil gauche où sa propre pupille bleu était fixée, regardant la différence, glissant sur sa joue en un tracé doux.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Fye-san ? Il voulait juste t’aider… chuchota Shaoran  
\- J’ai besoin de puissance pour ma mission, je l’ai prise où elle était.  
\- Pas de là à lui prendre son œil ! s’écria le jeune homme.

L’éclat fit reculer son double avant que le combat ne redémarre entre eux, cet instant de paix n’avait pas duré. De nouveau, les coups pleuvaient sur l’un ou l’autre, les deux bruns se retrouvaient en position de faiblesse. Même force et même agilité, mais Shaoran n’avait pas en lui ce sentiment de vide qui faisait bouger son corps comme une marionnette… ce sentiment de vide qui se comblait lorsque son clone le touchait apparemment.

Le jeune homme réussit à bloquer à son tour son clone contre un arbre, son avant-bras lui bloquant la trachée alors que l’autre se détendait contre lui, ses bras le long de son corps, étrangement serein alors qu’il était en position de faiblesse. Shaoran se redressa un instant, posant inconsciemment sa paume de main sur la poitrine chaude contre lui, regardant sans cesse ces yeux vairons impassibles. Il ignora la main qui se levait contre lui, rejoignant sa joue en une caresse qui devenait de plus en plus familière pour les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…

Shaoran laissa son double prendre l’avantage en l’attirant à lui, posant une main sur sa nuque pour faire avancer son corps contre le sien. Leurs respirations accélérées suite aux combats se mêlèrent alors qu’ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le jeune homme sentit une main se poser sur le haut de son bras, glissant le long de sa peau, provoquant un frisson qui lui hérissa le petit duvet qui s’y trouvait. Un doux soupir sortit de sa bouche, se déposant doucement sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son clone. Celui-ci baissa le regard vers elles, les sourcils un peu froncés par le doute avant qu’il ne se penche en avant, effleurant la bouche de Shaoran de la sienne sous le sursaut de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme se dégagea d’un coup sec, reculant vivement mais ne put s’éloigner bien loin, se faisant aussitôt rattraper par son adversaire qui inversa leurs positions, plaquant Shaoran dos contre le cerisier.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que…  
\- Chut… souffla son clone.

Ce dernier était concentré sur les sensations qui le parcouraient, ce sentiment de plénitude qu’il avait ressenti dès que leurs lèvres s’étaient frôlées, cette chaleur qui lui faisait défaut. Il s’humecta machinalement la bouche en se penchant lentement vers son original, ne le voyant pas écarquiller les yeux d’incrédulité.

Leurs bouches se collèrent l’une contre l’autre, leurs corps se rapprochèrent alors qu’un même soupir leur échappait. Shaoran sentit, collé à lui, son double qui posait délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le mouvement si lent et doux était en total désaccord avec les combats précédents, ces mains si brutales le tiraient dans une douce étreinte qu’il n’aurait pas dû accepter, presque contre nature. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, le laissant effleurer leurs lèvres un moment. Le jeune homme sentit son jumeau se reculer et le regarder un instant, la respiration lourde.

Sans une parole, il vint l’embrasser une seconde fois, un peu plus déterminé vu qu’il l’embrassait avec la bouche ouverte, son souffle brûlant réchauffant les siennes. A son tour, ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent, libérant son souffle rapide, celui-ci venant se fondre dans celui de l’autre jeune homme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement mais il ne dit rien, se laissant faire, attentif au changement d’attitude chez l’autre au cas où celui-ci essaierait de le tuer ensuite. Un soupir lui échappa quand les mains de son clone vinrent prendre son visage entre ses paumes, le son que fit Hi-en en heurtant le sol lui parvenant faiblement.

De lent et expérimental, le baiser se chargea peu à peu de chaleur, Shaoran sursauta un instant en sentant la langue de son double frôler ses lèvres et essaya de reculer contre l’arbre. L’autre jeune homme profita de l’impossibilité de fuite pour glisser une cuisse entre les siennes alors qu’il commençait à explorer les lèvres tremblantes sous les siennes. Sa langue suivit le contour tendre de la bouche de Shaoran, glissant doucement sur ses dents droites, arpentant son palais avant de rencontrer son opposante dans un doux combat.

Leurs respirations confondues se perdaient entre eux, leurs mains se crispaient un peu, l’une dans les cheveux bruns, l’autre dans les plis noirs d’un haut zébré de déchirures dévoilant sa peau. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus l’un de l’autre, sentant leurs corps brûlants se rejoindre pour ne former qu’une même pièce.

Ce sentiment étrange de plénitude était identique pour l’un comme pour l’autre, ces langues qui bataillaient l’une contre l’autre, un peu de salive s’écoulant du coin de leurs bouches, chaude et douce dans ce silence entrecoupé de petites plaintes de plaisir semblaient être le raccord pour ranimer le cœur de Shaoran qui l’avait ignoré jusque-là.

Un bruit de pas leur parvint pourtant, une présence qu’il connaissait tous deux les fit se séparer, le regard de l’un plongé dans le regard vairon, interrogatif, brillant et pourtant si tendre, l’autre gardait son impassibilité coutumière mais cette lueur en lui était bel et bien là, identique à son original. Sans un mot, le clone embrassa durement Shaoran avant de se reculer, pénétrant dans une déchirure qui le ferait partir vers un autre monde, ses yeux ne quittant pas son original avant que celle-ci ne se referme, l’emmenant au loin sans qu’ils n’aient pu se parler.

\- Gamin ? appela la voix de Kurogane  
\- Kurogane-san ?  
\- Où es-tu, la boule de poils est remise, on part.  
\- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, ignorant le regard rouge interrogatif de Kurogane sur lui, Shaoran sortit de l’ombre du cerisier en frottant ses vêtements, un instant incrédule sur le fait qu’aucune tache de sang ou de combat ne la maculait et se dirigea vers l’auberge avec son compagnon de voyage, muet…

Il ne dirait à personne ce qu’il venait de se passer… pas tant qu’il n’était pas sûr de le ramener… même si pour ça, ils devraient s’embrasser le plus souvent possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Euh… purée de purée que c’est dur de ficker sur un nouveau fandom...  
> Bref, voilà, ils ont eu leur baiser, I’m happy.


End file.
